Greatest Magic of All: LOVE
by Gray80
Summary: Every couple were living a perfect life but a revelation shocked them all. Find out what that revelation is and who is this unknown person lurking in the shadows of Magnolia?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I am a new self-proclaimed writer here in fanfiction. This would be my first story so please be good to me. :D well, here's the summary. Well , this story has some pairings: NaLu, MiraFreed, GaLe, and GrayZa. You read it right. GRAYZA. I can't imagine how some people shipped GruVia. For me, Gray doesn't deserve Juvia. He needs a better woman you know! And that woman is Erza. Well, That's just my opinion. Whether you like it or not, I will ship GrayZa!**

**Summary:**

** After three years, Gray finally asked Erza to be his wife and Erza accepted him! This was the moment Cana and the others waited for. They became one of the guild's best couple along with Natsu and Lucy, Mirajane and Freed, Gajeel and Levy and many more. Every couple were living a perfect life but a revelation shocked them all. Find out what that revelation is and who is this unknown person lurking in the shadows of Magnolia?**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. I only own the plot and the OCs. :)**

Everyone had been waiting for this day to come. It is the day they were looking towards. The day the _gentlemen _proposed to the _ladies. _Why were they proposing at the same day? Well here is what happened.

_One hour ago_

_ "Lucy! Look at Gray and Erza. They were having their lovey-dovey thingy over there." Natsu said pointing towards Gray and Erza, who were sitting over the bar talking about something, trying to hide his laughter._

_ "Don't be stupid Natsu. They were just talking with each other. Besides, They were together for two years now and as I recall their anniversary was today. Wait. OHMYGOSH! TODAY WAS THEIR ANNIVERSARY! THEIR THIRD ANN-"Lucy frantically shouted, which made the guild members near her to look at her with Lucy-is-going-crazy-again look in their faces, but was stopped by Natsu. Why? __Natsu don't even know why he did._

_ The moment Lucy shouted the "event for the day", Gray stood up and kneel in front of Erza. Everyone inside the guild was looking at him with excited expressions on their faces. 'So you are finally doing it eh? Fullbuster 'Cana stated in her mind. "Erza Scarlet, It has been three years since we have been in a relationship. With those three years, I have gathered my strength to finally ask you this question." Gray took a heavy breath before continuing. "Wi-Will you m-marry me?" He finally said while stuttering because of his nervousness. Everyone kept silent but you can hear Natsu trying to control himself from laughing. After 10 seconds, Erza suddenly punched Gray which shocked everyone. Her face was red, as dark as her hair precisely. "Why did you said that in public?! It embarrassing, you know!" she said while trying to hide her blushing face._

_ Out of nowhere, Natsu laughed, very hard that Lucy punched him in the face. "Why were you laughing? Huh? Natsu!" Lucy angrily asked. "Ice-head got dumped by Erza! HAHAHAHAHA!" Natsu said which caused him to receive another punch, not from Lucy, but from Erza. "HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT HIM? EH?! I DIDN"T DUMP HIM! I WAS JUST EMBARRASSED! By the way, Gray..." Erza looked into Gray who was just recovering from her punch, then said "I do." She said with soft voice. "What?" Gray asked. He already heard her said 'I do.' He was trying if she can tell it louder. _

_ "I said I do."_

_ "WHAAAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOUUU!"_

_ "I SAID I DO, YOU IDIOT"_

_ With that, the guild suddenly got outburst. "Nice one, Gray!" "Congratulation, lover Boy!" Gray and Erza were now at the center of attraction that minute until..._

_ "I can't let Gray have all the attention. Lucy!" Natsu determinately said before holding Lucy's hand. "Eh?!" Lucy was shocked when Natsu held her hand. "Marry me!" Natsu said with fire coming out of his mouth. "Are you forcing me to marry you?! Ask politely! Baka!" Lucy said with irritation. She was glad Natsu proposed to her but with less romance than Gray's. "Marry me please, Lucy!" Natsu said while mimicking Gray's action earlier. Lucy got teary-eyed and said. "Yes, Natsu. I will" with that the guild went on berserk! After Natsu, many more gentlemen proposed: Gajeel to levy, Freed to Mira, Elfman to Evergreen, Lyon to Juvia(yeah Lyon was currently visiting her girlfriend at Fairy Tail, which was Juvia of course. XD) even Romeo to Wendy but Carla refused. "You are too young, Stupid." With that number of proposals, the day was named "Fairy tail's proposal day"._

_End of Flashback_

"I can't believe what happened today" Cana said while hugging her own barrel of beer. "Yeah, me too. I am happy for all of them!" Lisanna happily said to the drunken mage. "I can't wait for the wedding day! By the way..." Cana curiously said then shouted. "Hey guys! WHEN IS YOUR WEDDING DAY!"

"Maybe two months from now. Right, Erza?"

"Yes. Oh! And Lisanna! Can you be our wedding organizer?

Lisanna was shocked when Erza asked her. "Why? Can't Mira-nee do it?"

"So you don't know. We will be having our weddings on the same day."

With that said Lisanna, together with Cana who was eavesdropping, dropped to the floor. "I-I-I will b-b-be organizing 5 wedding i-i-in one day?"

"Oh, you can ask someone if you want to." After that, Erza went back to her future husband.

"Gray, can you accompany me back to Fairy Hills? I'm kinda tired from today's events."

"Sure. Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" Gray said while waving at his "groom"mates.

Then, Gray and Erza were happily taking the road towards Fairy Hills.

**TADDA! CHAPTER 1 DONE! HOPE YOU LIKE IT. BY THE WAY, IF I INSULTED JUVIA BEING WITH GRAY, WELL I DON'T HATE JUVIA. I JUST FOUND IT IRRITATING WHEN SHE STALKS GRAY. I LOVE HER BEING WITH LYON. :D **

**HERE IS THE LIST OF PAIRINGS IN THIS STORY:**

**GRAYXERZA**

**NATSUXLUCY**

**GAJEELXLEVY**

**MIRAJANEXFREED**

**LYONXJUVIA**

**SLIGHT ROMEOXWENDY**

**THAT'S ALL! PLEASE REVIEW! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS ARE ACCEPTED. I AM NOT A WEAKLING YOU KNOW! :D SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS MOSTLY FLASHBACK. I JUST LOVE WRITING STORIES WITH FLASHBACKS AT THE BEGINNING. **

**SEE YOU LATER! :D**


	2. Pre-wedding Havoc

**Thanks for the reviews, Minna! :D Thanks for your comments! I am very motivated! Even though I have only read two. Thanks for the fave and follows! Haha! XD By the way, here are my reply to your reviews:**

**Rox289 – I also laughed when I wrote that part! XD There would be future chapters coming but I'm still writing them down. Haha! **

**IcedSoulFairy - I am also a hell shipper of GrayZa! If you wanna read some more awesome GrayZa fanfics, try reading AnimeMusicLover101 and Rosie the Rocker's GrayZa fanfics. You'll definitely love them. **

**Thanks for the reviews! And for now, let's go on with the disclaimer thingy and with the story. :D**

**Disclaimer: Hiro mashima-sensei owns Fairy Tail! :D**

Today is the day the whole Fairy Tail is waiting for: The Wedding day of the couples. Everyone is eager to see the brides and the grooms. The whole church was carefully decorated and the whole event was properly organized. The only one missing is the priest.

Few more minutes later, the bachelorettes visits the brides while the bachelors visits the grooms.

At the Brides' room:

Cana knocked on the door while the other bachelorettes are behind her, very excited to see the brides.

*knock knock

"Y-Yes? W-Who's there?" Erza answered nervously.

"It is us. Can we come inside?" Cana answered.

"U-Uhm.. yes you may, I think." Hearing Erza's answer, they came inside and was shocked to see beauties in front of them.

All brides are wearing the same style of their gown. The only difference was the color of the thread used for embroidery. (I can't use a more proper term for it. XD) Red thread for Erza, yellow for Lucy, green for Evergreen, Sky Blue for Levy and blue for Juvia. Every bride is all ready for the wedding. The bachelorettes are squealing loudly because of the rush of excitement running through their veins.

At the grooms' room:

Gildarts knocked on the door while Wakaba, Macao and the others along with Happy are behind him.

*knock knock* no one answered. He tried knocking once but gaining the same result.

"Are they inside?" Macao asked.

"I can hear some sounds inside but it is weird. They should be inside or else the weddings would be cancelled." Gildarts showed impatience in his words.

"But no one is answering." Wakaba showed worry over his words.

"Why don't we just come in?" Macao suggested.

Without saying anything, Gildarts destroyed the door with his magic and he was shocked on what was going on inside. The future grooms are watching a X Rated film!

"SO THAT'S THE REASON WHY YOU ARE NOT ANSWERING THE DOOR, YOU SCUMBAGS! YOU ARE IGNORING BE BECAUSE YOU ARE WATCHING P*RN! HOW DARE YOU! AND WHY ARE YOU WATCHING P*RN?!ARRRRRGHH! YOU FUTURE GROOMS ARE HOPELESS!" Gildarts said with rage coming out of his body. He is very tempted to kill these poor future grooms. The other bachelors also saw what they were watching and had their nose bleed.

"We are just preparing for what is going next after the wedding, Gildarts!" Natsu said with puppy eyes trying to stop Gildarts from killing them.

"Yeah! He's right!" the others said in chorus while hugging each other because of nervousness.

'Oh, he's more scary than Erza...' Gray said in his thoughts.

"I know you did this after you were married, Gildarts! You did this with Cana's mom and you watched this thing before the wedding!" Natsu said still trying to calm down Gildarts.

"NATSU, YOU MORON!" All future grooms said in chorus and after that they hurried to find a suitable hiding place.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, YOU FUCKING SCUMBAG! ARE YOU A FUCKING TIME TRAVELLER! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I DID NOT WATCH THOSE KIND OF THINGS BEFORE I GOT MARRIED! " Instead of lessening Gildarts' anger, he put in on top of his anger meter.

Few minutes later... Natsu was lying dead in the corner of the room with Gildarts sitting beside him with cigarette on his mouth, trying to relieve his anger.

"That was just something I can't say in words." Macao said while hiding his fear on what he saw Gildarts did to Natsu. The other bachelors were standing stiff in their position.

After a while, the grooms went out of their hiding area. Happy approached Natsu and tried poking him but nothing happened.

"Gildarts! I feel sorry for you..." Happy said while having a mischievous smile etched in his face.

"How can you say so, Happy? Aren't you supposed to be worried about Natsu?"

"Hehe! I am worried about Natsu but i'm more worried about you..."

"Just tell me why, Happy or I'll kill you also!"

"O-Ok, Gildarts! Just don't kill me! I-It is Lucy!"

"Huh? Why Lucy?"

"You killed Natsu and Natsu was her future groom! I know you know haow girls can get if they got angered right!" Happy happily said while watching Gildarts' slightly shocked faces.

"I can easily handle her. She is scared of me, I-" Gildarts tried to comfort himself but Happy interrupted.

"Erza and Levy are Lucy's best friends. Juvia and Evergreen are Lucy's friends. Evergreen is Mirajanes future sister-in-law. The other girls are at the room of the brides. Oh! I forgot. Cana is also in their so they can feel Lucy's outrage when they hear what happened to Natsu. So..."

"S-So..." Gildarts is asking Happy to continue with fear showed in his voice.

"So, they'll kill you Gildarts! That's all!" Happy said like it was just normal to say that you were about to get killed.

"OH NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE! CANA AND LUCY AND ERZA AND LEVY AND JUVIA AND BISCA AND LAKI..."Gildarts continued chanting the names of all female wizards at Fairy Tail.

Meanwhile, at the brides' room:

Everyone was talking happily with each other until Cana noticed that his father was being noisy at the other room.

"Umm... Haven't you noticed that the boys are kinda noisy." Cana said while drinking another barrel of beer. (Where that barrel came from? I even don't know! XD)

"I think we should check them out." Erza suggested/commanded the girls.

"Ok. I think they are in trouble."

At the grooms' room:

"...AND WENDY AND LISSANA AND... AND... AND MAVIS! OH I'M FUCKED!" Gildarts finally stopped chanting the names of the females. As if on cue, Cana and the females entered the room.

"Yeah, you're fucked. WHY ARE YOU SO VERY NOISY YOU OLD MAN?" Cana said while trying to shut up his father.

"Oh, Cana! What's happen-" It was Lucy this time who entered the room but stopped what she was saying when he Natsu in his sorry state. "WHO DID THIS TO HIM?!"

"You're nightmare is about to happen Gildarts!" Happy said with pure excitement on his mind on what was about to happen. On cue, every male pointed at Gildarts who is currently shaking due to fear.

"SO IT IS YOU!" Lucy said while pointing at Gildarts. "GIRLS! GET HIM!" As what Lucy ordered, every female inside the room attacked the poor fellow.

"Oh, Natsu! Wake up, please! It is our wedding day!" After hearing Lucy's voice, Natsu suddenly jolted up hitting Lucy on her forehead with his forehead. "Ouch! Can't you just wake up slowly! It hurts!"

"Oh, sorry Luce. I was worried with your voice. Did something happen?"

"Well, you were just passed out you know!"

"Oh, I forgot I passed out."

"MORON!"

Few minutes later, Gildarts was finally lying dead at the room. Erza saw Wendy's flushed face and approached her. "What's wrong Wendy? Are you feeling bad about what happened to Gildarts?"

"N-N-N-No, Charles. I-I-I-It's just..." Wendy can't continue but she pointed at something instead. Erza followed the direction Wendy pointed and she saw where Wendy pointed. It's the...

.

.

.

It's the television lacrima! The males forgot to turn it off! Erza was shocked at what she saw.

"WHY IS THERE A X RATED FILM RUNNING THROUGH THE TE;EVISION LACRIMA?! WHO STARTED THIS THING? ANSWER ME WHY YOU ARE WATCHING A X RATED FILM OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Erza said with anger but she can't hide the blush she had after seeing the film. Natsu said the same answer he said to Gildarts but he received a "Lucy Kick" from Lucy herself. With pure anger, the brides attacked the grooms and the grooms were finally lying dead on the floor.

**Well that's for the second chapter folks! I'm sorry I didn't updated for few days but be happy the new chapter is out! XD I am laughin out loud while I am writing this chapter. I am sorry for the mature words. D: Well! Don't worry! I am on progress on the third chapter and the wedding will start n the third chapter. **

**See you later, Minna! :D**


	3. Wedding Ceremony

**Hello! We meet again, minna! :D I just came back from a vacation last Saturday evening. So sad, semestral break is about to end. :'( Updates would ba less often but I promise I will update the story longer! :D Thanks for the reviews again! **

**I know this chapter is kinda lame. Sorry! :'(**

**Chapter 3 is now out! XD Sorry for the wait! And now, we move on to the story! :D**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima-sensei owns Fairy Tail. **

Few minutes later, the grooms finally woke up but quite sad to see their ruined outfits. Good thing, Ultear was invited or else the whole event would be postponed.

"Ark of Time!" Ultear cast ark of time to repair the ruined clothes. The once tattered suits are now scratch-free. The grooms are wearing a colored long sleeved polo shirt with a necktie and a tuxedo over with black pants and black shoes to complete the outfit. The only difference was the color of the shirt and the necktie. Gray was wearing a red shirt and a dark blue necktie. Natsu wear a green shirt and a red tie. Gajeel wears a black shirt and a grey tie. Freed wears a black shirt and a green tie. Elfman wears a white shirt and a black tie. Lyon wears a blue shirt with a green tie. Every groom is ready for the event when Lisanna entered the room.

"The wedding will start in about 5 minutes. Please, be prepared. I wish you all the best!" Lisanna happily said especially to her two siblings.

After 5 minutes, the church bell rang. This means that the wedding is about to start. The grooms are waiting for the brides to reach the altar. The brides are at the entrance of the church. They were beside each other in a straight line. It looks like they were going to the altar at the same time. Upon seeing the brides, the grooms also aligned each other according to the position of their partner. The girls are peacefully walking until...

"GO LUCY! I KNOW YOU CAN WIN THE RACE! WALK FASTER! ARRGGGHHHHH!" Natsu suddenly shouted which caused almost everyone to be astonished especially the priest. Since Natsu was second to the left, Gajeel and Gray punched Natsu which caused Natsu to stop and be angry at them.

"Why did you punched me?" Natsu said whispering.

"It is not a race, damn it!" Both of them replied at the same time while whispering also.

"Oh! I forgot. The wedding ceremony started right?" With that question, both Gajeel and Gray nodded.

Upon finishing their conversation, the brides are almost reaching them which caused all grooms to smile. When the brides are at the altar, the ceremony started.

Few minutes later (sorry, I don't know how a wedding ceremony is held. XD), the most awaited part of the wedding ceremony is about to happen..

"... and you may now kiss the bride." The priest stated while smiling at the newlyweds.

'Finally!' The grooms said in their minds.

The grooms are looking at thee brides like they were admiring them as a piece of art. The grooms smiled again at the brides before pulling up the brides' veil.

"Is it me or are they doing the same thing at the same time?" Makarov asked the Fairy Tail members beside him. The members nodded to show agreement.

Pulling up the veil seems to last a lifetime and the priest got agitated. "Do you really want to kiss them or are you scared of them?" the priest said trying to sound as calm as ever.

As if a cue, the grooms hurriedly pulled the veils up and kissed the brides which caused the people inside the church to roar with happiness. Few more moments and the kiss ended. Now the newlyweds are walking out the church.

"Is it me or did they started the kiss at the same time and ended it at the same time as well?" Makarov again asked the members which nodded at him.

The newlyweds exited the church by pair. The first one out was Lyon and Juvia. They were showered with water as they went out. The next pair out was Evergreen and Elfman. They were welcomed with a drum roll from the drum corps of Magnolia who was the ones who plays the drums during festivals. They were wearing the same attire Elfman usually wears. Seeing them made Evergreen twitch her eye a bit but she was too happy to be angry. Next couple out was Mirajane and Freed. They were welcomed by flower petals. The next one out were Gajeel and Levy. They were welcomed by Droy's plant magic which looks like a garden path. The next one out were Natsu and Lucy. They were welcomed by Lucy's celestial spirits with Romeo and Totomaru. The celestial spirits were happy especially Aquarius. (They became close when Natsu started dating Lucy.) Totomaru and Romeo were doing some fire exhibition for Natsu and Lucy when Aquarius almost drowned everyone but she stopped herself from doing so because Scorpio is looking at her happily. Now, everyone was wet but the last pair was still inside the church. Two minutes later, the final couple went out. Everyone welcomed them happily. They were slowly walking out hte church when Lucy silently summoned Aquarius and asked her to wet them as well. Since they were now friends, Aquarius did so which shocked both Gay and Erza. The couples stood next to each other and each groom kissed their partner. After that, Fairy tail and the the people who were invited went back to the guild together with the newlyweds.

**Wew! Again, I know this chapter is knida lame. I just can't write some event, you know! XD I hope you still found this okay. D: I just want to skip the wedding part because the real story begins! Bwahahahahaha! :D See you next chapter!**


End file.
